A subscriber identity module (SIM) card is a device for realizing authentication of identity of a mobile user. The SIM card of each subscriber is written with different number data (i.e. phone number data) by the operator (i.e. the telecom operator), so that it is uniquely identified by the network and accesses the network after it logs in the mobile network.
A common method for writing number data into the SIM card is remote-card-writing, which is an operation that in an operational process, when a subscriber opens an account, the operator sends data to a point of sales (POS) via a remote server, and then uses a card writer to instantaneously write the number data into the SIM card.
In the relevant art, there also exists a SIM sticker card technology, in which there is a bridging film card capable of dual input output between a SIM card of a mobile phone and a SIM card slot of the mobile phone, so as to realize self-defined expansion functions by the programmable film card while ensuring normal interaction of commands between the mobile phone and the SIM card. A common expansion function includes SIM card subscriber identification application development tool (SIM TOOL KIT, STK) expansion, and over-the-air (OTA) update application, etc.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.